This invention relates to a multi-strand conductor cable used to conduct a single composite signal, wherein the sizes of the individual strands thereof are determined in accordance with a sizing system. The sizing system is based upon the golden section.
The concept of providing for a variety of different sized electrical conductors, each individually insulated from one another within a cable wherein the sizes of the various conductors vary one to another according to a predetermined ratio, is apparently undiscovered in the prior art. The concept of using individually insulated conductors is not new. This type of cable is known in the trade as a Litz cable. In a Litz cable the individual conductors are of uniform size such that the particular uniform size effectively conducts the particular signal of interest in order to optimize its frequency, voltage or current carrying capability as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,799 to D. Lejeune for a metallic cable recognizes that significant strength advantages may be realized by employing different sized steel strands according to a predetermined ratio within a larger cable. The use of the such different sized strands improves the fatigue life and failure strength of the cable. These strength and fatigue properties are, of course, wholly unrelated to the concern involved with the present invention; that is, efficiency in conducting electrical signals. In the electrical signal cable area, cables undoubtedly exist in which different sized conductors are contained within the cable. However, there is no predetermined relationship between the sizes of the individual conductive strands within the cable, as there is within the present invention.
The cable disclosed herein contains a plurality of individual conductor strands which are designed to act as a single conductive element, even though each of the individual conductive strands within the cable is individually insulated. This is accomplished by providing for a common input to each conductive strand at one end of the cable and a similar single connection to each of the conductive strands at the output end of the cable. Although the phenomenon is not completely understood, employment of different sized individual conductive strands within the cable according to the predetermined golden section ratio produces significantly improved efficiency in the transmission of signals from one end of the cable to another when compared against prior art cables which do not employ this system.